I Love You
by XaLo
Summary: DeafJack!AU; Hiccup Haddock, a young orthotic technician, lives a what you would call a descent life with his boyfriend Jack Overland, a deaf coffee shop employee who tends to be far too loud and obnoxious even though his hearing may not aid him. However, as hindrances and lies arouse between them, will they be able to clear their confusions before one of them hurts the other?
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the thing, I've been emotionally drawn and attached to the Hijack fandom on a lever that is not considered healthy, but I've been so upset 'cause I never got around to actually write something, but THIS TIME, THIS TIME FOR SURE. **

**So this is a Deaf!AU, where Jack is deaf and Hiccup have to use sign language to talk to him, which I personally think is really adorable. **  
><strong>But what is a fanfic without a little angst and a bit of small hindrance before the happy ending, hmn? <strong>

**Warning; Hijack (BoyxBoy) No like no read. Not your cup of tea, then don't bother with this. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own How to train your dragon or Raise of the guardians.**

* * *

><p>"Jack, what are you hiding from me?" Hiccup ask subtly, yet staring intensely at his oblivious boyfriend exposed backside, knowing fully well that the man in question neither heard nor actually could <em>answer<em> his obvious heated accusation.

It wasn't that he couldn't answer per se, Jack had a fierce and mischievous personality which often provided him with witty and snarky remarks, almost challenging Hiccup's own sarcastic demeanour and character, which the auburn boy had never thought of being possible until his encounter with the older male at his early freshman years.  
>No the problem was that even if the duo understood each other perfectly fine, it was the simple fact that Jack just couldn't <em>hear<em> what he or Hiccup was uttering.

Sure it had been a bit of a bitch in the beginning when they'd became acquaintance since Hiccup didn't know any sign language at all, however Hiccup wasn't known to get up and leave once facing a hindrance in life, especially if said hindrance _hindered _him from getting closer to the ridiculously attractive albino boy.

And now, 10 years later with both being the age of 25, Hiccup could practically foretell what kind of signs his boyfriend would make before making them only by judging how his hands tensed or how his fingers stretched. Yep, born into a family with famous stubbornness demeanour sure had Hiccup thankful that he heritage at least some, if maybe only the obstinate part of it, from the fearless and meaty Vikings.

This is also how Hiccup came to know that something was very wrong with his sudden-far-too-quiet-and-far-too-much-absent flat mate.

There was second to none charisma behind Jack's obnoxious pranks anymore, there was no more twitching in Jacks pale hands that signified that he was eager to share his growing life experience. The few times the duo actually encountered each other at home was only then met with either a quick wave accompanied with a tired smile or a simple nod. He was tired, which didn't come as a surprise for the brunette.

On more than one occasion had Hiccup caught Jack slipping out of their shared king sized bed, in an far too ridiculously early hour too mind you, and silently sneaked out through the front door, and topping it off with that he only got home when Hiccup was _coincidentally _already in bed. They made sure to hold their usually endless conversations to a minimum, only because Hiccup knew that Jack wasn't keen or awake enough to hold a proper talk-to-talk-catch-up-sort of conversation.

Well those times are over now. This time Hiccup had decided he'd had enough of this sneaky shit his boyfriend was putting up such an effort to hide, so this night he'd been staying up and waiting impatiently on their sofa for the albino man to come home so they could finally brake down this barrier that the both of them unconsciously had built up.

But now that Jack was there and standing right in front of him, Hiccup was debating on whether to leave the matter be or not. Sure he was growing frustrated with each passing day, but maybe this obnoxious 'period' of nonchalantly ignoring each other for weeks was coming to an end now.

'No.' Hiccup told himself. 'This is exactly why you need to confront him now, or else you'll never know.'

The previous line of thoughts had since weeks ago inhabited themselves in his naïve brain when this whole circus started, which is why he hadn't gotten his wits together and gone up to ask him what was going on until now. He knew it was continuously growing worse the more he ignored it, and it didn't help him ease his mind when his boyfriend didn't bring it up the matter when he was certain that said boyfriend would.

So here he was; finally about to confront the other in the middle of the night.

Giving a frustrated sigh Hiccup placed a slight tanned hand on Jack's paler shoulder that silently shook upon the surprised contact and he briskly turned around, facing the silhouette of a freckled face dressed in a light green shirt and black boxers.

The taller male smiled tiredly and physically relaxed then; signing a lazy _"you scared me"_ once he'd flipped the lights on and turned back to his boyfriend.

Hiccup offered his own crooked but apologetic smile and murmured out of habit a silent 'sorry' while signing his apology.

Unsurprisingly Jack took notice in that Hiccup seemed somewhat tense with his shoulder slightly raised, a defence 'mechanism' he'd notice the smaller male do whenever something bothered him.

Tilting his head in a silent motion known as a sign of worry, Jack scrunched his brows when the other male not only evaded his gaze but also said something without signing, effectively both worrying and confusing his boyfriend at the same time.

_"What's wrong?" _he tried, but yet again no answer was given from the other and Jack sighed while taking a small step towards the other.

The albino bent down and once he'd even out their heights difference he gently yet determinedly cupped Hiccups chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing the auburn male to face him again while Jack repeated his earlier action of worry.

This time Jack could visibly see and physically feel how much bent up exhaustion and emotions Hiccup was holding back, also a bad habit of his that Jack had thought was done and dealt with in the past.

Apparently not.

"We need to talk." Hiccup signed, although Jack had already foretold that they would be considering the way he was acting.

The paler boy either way gave a questioning look then smiled somewhat apologetically as he gestured to his still bare torso, signing mutely that he'd hurry to grab a shirt from his drawer once he noticed the very real stern serious expression on his boyfriends usual cheerful, yet relaxed, feature.

Once the duo were seated Jack instinctively hopped further to his companions side, letting their knees touch in a friendly manner they both had come accustomed to. However to Jacks surprise Hiccup didn't seem to have the glint of affection he usually beamed with once they touched, more shockingly so Hiccup actually seemed to shift and lean away from him.

Now Jack was beginning to worry. Like, seriously worry.

Hiccup inhaled deeply, lips forming a thin line as he forcefully collecting himself and letting the tension welling inside of him subdue with every breath.

'Let's just get it over with and go straight to the point.' He thought determinedly and turned to face his anxious looking flat mate.

_"You're hiding something from me."_ He signed swiftly, simply and with ease, something that years of practising and learning do, yet for some reason the signs felt heavier than any words he'd ever spoken in his entire life.

Hiccup wasn't surprised when the other didn't give an immediate response, and since Jack looked slightly baffled and hesitant it only strengthened Hiccups accusation and squashed his earlier doubts into none existing.

His hand was hesitant, clinching and shaking slightly in what Hiccup debated was either an act one do when getting caught or when showing anger. Though anger didn't quite fit in the moment so Hiccup decided it must be the first.

_"I'm not hiding—" _ he tried but Hiccup was quick to cut him off by signing a very stiff and slightly angered _"No!"_

_"You've been distant, leaving in the early hour and not gotten back home until when the moon has risen. Don't tell me that nothing is going on because I know there is." _

There was really no turning back now, even if Hiccup felt slightly guilty for taking the act of being far more angrier than he actually was, although he knew quite well that Jack was just as persuasive and stubborn as he was, so he'd had to be cautious and keeping a keen eye on what Jack was signing to not let anything get past him

Meanwhile the albino shifted uncomfortably on his seat, seemingly getting rather curious of the synchronized pattern on their black and greyish rug on the wooden floor.

Upon receiving no reply, Hiccup merely continued. _"We've been together for almost 10 years, so it would be weird and wrong of me if I'd never noticed anything going on." _

_"Nothing is going on. There's nothing." _Jack glanced up, not really daring to meet Hiccups mesmerizing green stare since he felt if he did he'd be doomed, so for now he kept his eyes on his boyfriends slightly twitching hands.

_"Don't think of me like I'm some kind of an idiot, Jack." _He signed; taking a while longer to form the words as he got slightly taken aback by how much his partner's words had hurt him. Didn't Jack trust him enough to tell him? Was there a reason he couldn't know, because Hiccup was more than a hundred percent sure that there was something Jack was hiding.

_"I'm not. I'd be practically saying that I'm a much bigger idiot than you if I did, considering that you're working for the mass-producing company of hi-techy-stuff and got all A's when we went to school." _He sneered slightly at that, giving a restrained and crooked laugh while still yet not daring to look up from Hiccups freckled hands. _"I'd be slightly hypocritical then, right?" _

While Jack was seemingly trying to lighten up the mood, Hiccup was nowhere near amused by his behaviour.

_"Don't try to change the subject, you know how I hate that." _

The albino's shoulder shook lightly in a laughing gesture, apparently finding Hiccup's words far more hilarious than what they were meant to be. Not that they were meant to be funny, but when it came to jokes and fun time Hiccup had no idea where Jack's sense of mental health were inhabited, or in this particular case, a sense of making-any-sense.

_"Sure, but when it's about you its suddenly A-Okay. Jesus talking about being a hypocrite much."_

Hiccup shook his head and frowned, already having gotten enough of Jack's childish attempt to avoid the matter.

_"I want to know what's going on." _he gestured sternly, not missing when Jacks' lips form a thin line from bemusement. _"I know you're hiding something from me. There's no point in trying to talk your way out of this." _

_"Technically I'm signing." _Jack sneered, probably feeling proud that he'd caught the error his boyfriend tended to rarely make.

_"You know what I mean!" _the brunette gestured frantically, rubbing at his temples and felt the slight throbbing of a headache slowly creeping up on him._ "And also technically you just unknowingly confessed that there is something you're hiding." _

_"There is nothing to hide!" _Jack signed tiredly, taking a small glance at his clock on his wrist and read 00:23. Gosh he was so darn tired...

Meanwhile Hiccup was starting to grow even more frustrated from his boyfriends' constant denial even though the evidence was practically sprawled on the table for everyone to see.

_"Then please explain to me why you have to get up around 5 in the freaking morning when your shift doesn't even begin until 10? And also please tell me why you come home even later than usual when you 'apparently' start work even earlier than before."_

Hiccup knew that he had him; he couldn't talk his way out of it this time around, and all be damned if Jack simply tried to ignore it once—

_"Okay fine. I changed my schedule at work."_

...Well Hiccup certainly didn't expect that as an answer.

_"Why would you do that?"_ he ask, although not entirely convinced since he knew just how immensely persuasive Jack could be.

Jack however smiled somewhat sadly as he told his sheer purpose of it all.

_"Tooth had a bit of an accident around 2-3 weeks ago, and she's been home resting since. Bunny, I and the other guys have to put a decent 210% of our effort into our work now since we're short on not only Tooth, but Jamie too. He broke a leg about 1 week ago." _

_"Jamie broke a leg?" _Hiccup asks, now feeling slightly worried about his old high school friend. 'I had no idea...'

Sensing his boyfriends' worry Jack was quick to act and waved a hand in a gestured like "no worries."

_"Jamie is a big boy, he'll manage. I actually think he's quite content with having broken a leg, given that he now has all this spare time to spend on reading books with." _Jack smirked, relived to see Hiccup laugh, even if he couldn't hear it.

_"Right, I think I'll still be visiting him either way sometime this week. You know, just to make sure he's alive." _

Jack snorted as a reply, smiling contently as how quick the table's had turned into the better. Although he felt slightly worried for Hiccup since ever since he'd gotten that promotion since the beginning of the year, which was roughly 4 months ago, he'd been nothing but busy and stressed. No wonder he didn't know about Jamie or Tooth.

_"But still Jack, this doesn't add up." _The brunette signed after a while of thinking, now feeling a rush of anger wash over him again as he realized how well Jack had succeeded into dropping the subject so easily. _"Even if you have more errands to do at work, it still doesn't explain as to why you have to work until midnight." _

Jack tensed. Damn why this scrawny freckled brunette was so informative and just had to read between the lines...

_"You are hiding something."_ He stated and Jack could practically feel the anguish pour out from the flecked man as he signed the simple statement.

Even now Jack hadn't faced him; he still didn't dare to, but if he were to guess what Hiccup expression were to be right at the moment, it would probably be showing sheer shock and betrayal.

_"Hic, I'm telling you, it's nothing." _Jack signed, having to spell each word carefully as to make sure and hope that Hiccup would believe them.

Suddenly Hiccup stood, towering over Jack in an intimidating manner, leaving Jack to wonder how his adorable and cute partner could look this fearsome.

_"Don't 'Hic' me. Don't tell me it's nothing. Jack, I know you're lying to me!" _He signed while he also spoke; making the albino feel himself to be much smaller than he already was for he knew that Hiccup was more than just angry.

_"I'm not!" _Jack signed frustrated, hotly standing up himself to gain back some of the control and feel, if only for a wee bit, less helpless and intimidated.

The brunette bit his lip, hands clinched together in a tight ball as he murmured something Jack couldn't quite comprehend.

_"Promise me..."_ the shorter one began, but the sentence stayed incomplete for a while before he signed once more, this time looking more determined than before. _"Promise me that you're not lying to me and that I have absolutely nothing to be worried about. Look me in the eyes and tell me that everything is okay."_

The albino stared baffled for a moment, still not daring to meet the others gaze and only gaping like a fish without its water while desperately trying to come up with a good enough reply that his partner requested, but the more he thought the more time he wasted, this all equals to Hiccup growing even more woeful and feeling more betrayed than before. It was one thing not knowing; going only by guesses and 'what ifs' all the time, but now he _knew _Jack was hiding something and that it was clearly more important than Hiccup himself.

Hiccup averted his gaze downwards. "I see." He said aloud, not giving a second thought to sign it for the other who still looked just as culpable as earlier, If not even worse.

"I'll sleep in the guest room tonight." He stated softly, voice cracking slightly as he did so and he made his way past the other and towards the wooden door across the hall where the blank and colourless room awaited.

Funny, Jack didn't even try and stop him. 

* * *

><p>Well wasn't that just a bag full of sunshine and flowers?<p>

Whelp, thank you for reading, and hopefully another chapter will be up soon!  
>Please do tell me my errors or simply what you think of the AU so far, because I'm more than sure that it will help me in more than one way! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I do not own How to train your dragon OR Raise of the guardians...I would be so happy if I did.**  
><strong>Rating; T 'cause I'm paranoid.<strong>  
><strong>Warnings; MM, meaning two adorable boys are together, not your cup of tea then don't bother reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The morning sun had gracefully reappeared on the greyish sky more sudden than anticipated after their 'fight', and Hiccup was in no doubt grateful to that since it meant both he and Jack wouldn't see each other until late evening.<p>

That is, if Jack even decided to show up.

"I swear Astrid, Jack is such a bad liar! The worst of his kind even!" The young orthotic technician exclaimed while slamming his newly brewed black coffee against the hard wooden surface.

Said companion only sipped her herbal tea and nodded her head automatically."Mmhm."

This had been going on for a while now. Even since Hiccup appeared at the doors to their office, face scrunched in an obvious frown and eyes twitching in anger, Astrid immediately knew there was something wrong. Therefore, being the closest friend to the one legged man, she declared that a visit to the new café across the street would do them good.

However what she had not anticipated was to be overflown with declarations and hotly assumptions on why his boyfriend was behaving mysteriously.

"He even has the guts to say that there's nothing going on! Wha- does he think I'm blind?" Hiccup said and laughed skeptically.

"That's gotta be something; Jack being deaf and you being blind. What an interesting couple you two would make." She mumbled absentmindedly and dipped her already half eaten biscuit in the green tea, not even being faced by the fact that Hiccup was glaring daggers at her direction.

"This isn't a joke, Astrid." He deadpanned.

"Of course it isn't." she agreed, taking another sip of her tea while the auburn man sighed in frustration.

"You're not really helping."

Astrid raised a brow at him. "I'm not trying to." She said calmly and rolled up her sleeves. "I'm here as your supporter."

Hiccup scuffed. "Yeah well, you're doing a lousy job. I'm not feeling the support."

The blonde girl merely rolled her eyes at her friend. "That's because you're doing an even lousier job in filling me in on all the details."

The young man cocked his head and raised his brows in obvious confusion. "What? I've told you everything there is! Jack working far too many hours than necessary, Jack being gone for surely half of the day doing something, and Jack being oh-so mysterious and keeping stuff from me!"

"All I hear is Jack's name though."

"...What?"

She once again rolled her blue eyes and gave her friend a deadpanned look." Hiccup listen to yourself. You're only declaring stuff that Jack has done. Maybe you should take a step back and rethink a thing or two before jumping to conclusion." She suggested in a somewhat nonchalant manner, leaving Hiccup still to sit like a gaping fool.

"Come again?" he asks and Astrid gave out an exaggerated sigh.

"Have you ever thought that..." she stopped, rethinking her words and choosing them carefully as to not upset her friend further. "That there might be something deeper? Something planned?"

When all she received from the other was an utterly confused glare, Astrid almost—almost—groaned.

"Oh for the love of—Hiccup, there might be something behind as to why he's acting like he does."

Hiccup however wasn't faced by the obvious assumption made by her. "Of course there's something behind it all, Astrid. You'd think he'd do this just for fun? To mess with me?"

"You and I both know that Frost doesn't think stuff through. He's the typical 'act first and think later' kind of guy. So what if he just once, just this once, actually has something planned behind it all? Something that relates to you?"

When mentioning this Hiccup seemed to be looking awfully thoughtful all of sudden, as if something struck him.

"Why me, though?" he muttered thoughtfully.

Astrid shrugged nonchalantly and drank the remains of her herbal tea and fished her purse for some money to pay it. "You're his boyfriend; you'll figure it out eventually." She said simply and cleaned whatever she spilled on the table with a napkin.

"Astrid please." The young woman in question halted her actions and looked up at her friend, mentally noting the numbers of times she'd heard Hiccup plea for help; Six times so far, and additional to this one time, seven times in total.

Her expression softens as she sees the vulnerable and uncertain boy she once protected from the harsh reality in their younger days, also formally known as their school years, and even if the man seated in front of her was now living a life one would call perfect, she could still see the small and tiny boy that once needed her protection.

"I don't know what I should do, o-or what I _can_ do." And there it was, the obnoxious and typical stammering Hiccup did once being nervous, extremely happy, or downright afraid of something. "I don't—_can't— _lose him..."

Astrid sighed for the umpteenth time that day and carefully reached over to place a caring hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Be patient Hiccup. Jack will tell you once he's...done with whatever it is he's doing." She gave him a warm, reassuring smile. "I promise."

Hiccup offered a small uncertain smile of his own, although he was glad that his closest friend had tried to be of help even if her methods of 'being helpful' wasn't as effective as she thought them to be.

"Thanks Astrid."

Her smile was reflecting the pure content and pride she felt inside. "Don't sweat it fishbone. Like I said, Jack will talk with you when the time is right."

Hiccup snorted mentally at that, since Jack couldn't actually _talk_, but he resigned from speaking his thoughts aloud when the waitress came and asked if they were done with the meal.

Bidding a formal farewell to the waitress after paying, the duo walked out from the café in comfortable silence and passed the messy street of Burgess until they neared their destination.

"Hey..." Hiccup suddenly spoke, getting the attention of the blonde female beside him. "It's just a thought but ehm, stop me if I'm wrong."

"Don't worry, I most certainly will." She stated with a smirk, making the taller boy roll his eyes.

"At the café you...You seemed so certain that Jack would—" he started slowly but was rudely interrupted by Astrid 'shhh'-ing him while taking up her apparently ringing cellphone.

Was it just him, or did Astrid look awfully exhausted all of a sudden?

Shrugging, Hiccup brushed it off, thinking that the question could wait, and walked in to the tall office building, holding the thick glass door open for Astrid like a true gentleman and made his way to the elevator which would take them both to the 12th floor.

Then, while still standing in the elevator, after lots of cusses and heated arguments between Astrid and the other person at the other end of the phone, the 25 year old Astrid Hofferson ended the call with a bang; Quite literally so since there now lay broken glass shards and metallic pieces of her cellphone all over the fancy elevator floor.

Hiccup bit his lower lip, not daring to turn his head to see the obvious anger that would be shown on her face. She always had a problem controlling her anger...

"Hiccup." She started, startling said boy and caused him to jump when she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Next time your imbecilic to cousin decide it would be a good idea to call me, make sure not to tell him he'll be calling his own funeral."

Hiccup could do nothing more than to gulp and nod, fearing for his own life if he did otherwise, and the question from before was since long forgotten.

-W-

A few hours later it was near the end of Hiccups long and uneventful day at work and he was writing away on the few documents that he'd turn in before he would make his way home.

Home.

Hiccup cringed at the word, knowing that if he went home the chances of meeting Jack there were slim, but not nonexistent, and Hiccup didn't know whichever of those two were worse than the other.

True, he was anxious to see him again, to ask of Jack to trust him with whatever it was that he kept secret, but at the same time he wanted nothing more than to have a sleepover party in his own office and have Jack take the first step.

If Jack even considered doing so.

By the time Hiccup had gotten back to work after his and Astrids time at the café, his thoughts had wandered to the most awful possibilities as of why Jack was acting the way he do. It started off with the thought that perhaps Jack had gotten a second job, since he always complained on how low on money he was, but then it took a horrible turn and escalated into thoughts like _'he's sleeping with someone else_' or '_he doesn't love me anymore'_.

The thought that Jack was having an affair had struck him much earlier, but it was an option Hiccup so naïvely dejected before it even had the time to process itself in his mind._' There was no way Jack could do something so cruel'_ he'd told himself, but now with his confident almost reaching the bottom he was starting to doubts his guts and listen to his conflicted mind instead.

...This was often considered bad since the young orthotic technician thoughts tended to wander and exaggerate towards the worst scenarios ever.

The facts were that Jack was secretive, no doubts that he was lying the other night, so to be fair the possibility that he slept with someone else wasn't that highly unlikely, but it also didn't mean that the albino man hadn't taken on a second job.

Really, the possibilities were endless.

Groaning loudly, Hiccup discouraged the documents for a moment and rubbed away the sleep in his heavy eyes. It had been a long night and a fairly long day with lots of conflicts and emotional swings, it was a wonder that he'd yet to fall asleep right there on his desk.

There was suddenly a knock on his door and the young man, with much complains form his tired body, straightened up on his chair and fixed his wrinkled suit before announcing that the person could come in.

"Wow Mr. Haddock, you look truly terrible." Came the ever so sarcastic comment from Hiccup's lively secretary.

Hiccup on the other hand wasn't up for Astrids unnatural cheerful demeanor, but instead leaned back on his costly and far too comfortable chair and let out a long groan.

"I feel terrible." Was all he said before stretching to wake up his somewhat numb limbs. He always did hate to sit still for too long...

"Why are you still here? I thought you went home about an hour ago." He asked, eying the woman that now stood next to his desk with his documents in hand.

She merely smirked. "I could ask you the same thing. Also, it's quite unprofessional for a secretary to end her day before her boss, don't you think?"

The man snorted lightly, but nodded nevertheless. "Sure is."

They both decided to stay for a while longer, due to the fact that some of the papers that Hiccup was about to turn in wasn't even halfway done. In the end they both ended up on the carpet floor with papers spread everywhere. Diagram and sketches of new prosthetic were re-drawn and different kinds of numbers related to sizes were displayed on more than one or ten papers.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were afraid to go home and face Frost again." She suddenly stated, not wasting her time to turn and look at the obvious disbelieving and redden face of her boss.

He cleared his throat, breathing a small protest before going back to work, knowing it would do him no good to start a fight with the persuasive woman. "Good that you know better then."

"Sure is." Was all she answered, but Hiccup could clearly hear the mocking tone beneath all the formal tongue she preferred to use when working.

It was around 17:20 when the duo decided to end their abnormally long day, so they quickly cleaned up and placed the documents in an envelope that they later went with to the higher boss with.  
>With having that out of the way they both went to the parking lot where Hiccups white Audi A5 was awaiting him.<p>

"Hey Hiccup, mind if I tag along to your house?" Astrid asked when they neared the white car, to which Hiccup simply raised a brow at.

"Sure, but why?" he scrunched his nose then, a thought hitting him and he pointed an accusing finger at her. "If this is about Jack I swear to the gods Astrid—"

"It has nothing to do with your lover boy, calm down." She laughed despite the judging glare she received from the other." I was meant to ask you sooner, but I simply forgot. You see I think my spare phone is at your place and as you remember my other phone kinda died earlier today." She explained, getting Hiccup to smirk knowingly.

"Kinda. Yeah, my memory does still serve me." He remarked, earning him a good punch to the arm.

"Smart ass. Don't think I won't hit you just because you're my boss." She declared hotly.

The brunette robbed at the sore part of his arm and shoot her a glare, but didn't dare to say otherwise than "Wouldn't dream of it."

The woman smiled, satisfied with the response and walked to the passenger seat and hopped in once Hiccup unlocked the car.

Once inside the car he ignited it after putting on his seatbelt and glancing at the rear view mirror for any other passing cars, then he pulled on reverse before driving off to the still busy streets. "What made you think your spare phone is at my place anyways?"

This only earned him another punch to the other arm and he groaned loudly once again at the pain.

"Don't question the woman Hiccup. We're always right." She stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

_You sure you are a woman? _ He thought, but didn't dare say it aloud, for all the right reasons too. "Y'know, technically I could fire you..." he decided on instead, which only earned him a scuff and some humorous laughter.

"Yeah, but technically you won't."

Well, who could argue with such logic? Not Hiccup, that's for sure. That or he only preferred to have both of his arms still intact.

They were both fairly quite in around roughly five minutes before Astrid decided to speak up yet again.

"Do you know what day it is today Hiccup?" the question itself was rather confusing for the said boy, but he didn't dwell on it for too long and simply gave her an honest answer on what he thought was the day. Apparently it wasn't Wednesday, or Thursday...or Friday.

"Tuesday?" he wasn't really up for these silly games that Astrid seemed to be full of today.

The blonde grinned knowingly. "Yep, Today it's Tuesday. A wonderful Tuesday, don't you think?"

The brunette gave her an uncertain look. "Are you okay? You're behaving weirdly..." was all he said before he turned back to the road again, missing to notice the gleeful smile on Astrids lips as she fished out her spare phone from her purse and quickly typed in a massage while Hiccup weren't looking.

He's on his way. You better be there before we are, or I'll never hear the end of it!

* * *

><p><strong>Well well, hi there! This took a bit longer than I anticipated, and I'm sorry about that, and I'm also sorry for the lack of Jack in this chapter, but he'll make his appearance in the next chapter, don't worry!<strong>

Please feel free to leave a review as it will make most likely make my day 10 times better! c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, hi, hope some of you still remember this it-was-supposedly-originaly-thought-to-be-a-three-shot-but-oh-wow-it's-now-a-four-shot-.  
>Yeah, okay I haven't uploaded in a while, and I don't really have a good enough reason as to why I haven't uploaded.<br>I've had it stressful and gone through surgery- yadayada. The point is, the chapter is out, and I hope it will please you all!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own How to train your dragon OR Raise of the guardians...I would be so happy if I did**.  
><strong>Rating; T 'cause I'm paranoid. <strong>  
><strong>Warnings; MM, meaning two adorable boys are together, not your cup of tea then don't bother reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>While the hours went by and the time for Hiccup to arrive at the front door drew even closer, Jack and many of his and Hiccups friends were doing their best to keep track on their stressful schedule they'd spent weeks planning for this special day.<p>

It was currently 17:30, approximately 2 and a half minute after Jack received Astrids text, and the young adult pacing around in his own living room was far more anxious than he'd forebode he'd be.

Not only was his exhausted state making things worse, the stress and expectations he'd been putting on himself was now switched to doubt on that this would even work now after their brawl from last night.

He'd taken a bet on their relationship; a bet that could easily decide the future of said relationship for either the good or, god forbids it, bad. And although Jack saw himself as a fair player and a reasonable person, he knew that this wasn't a game anymore. He'd almost ruined everything yesterday and he was well aware that there were no second chances to receive after this. He had one shot to make it up for his boyfriend, and he tended to use it well and with care.

_"Everything needs to be perfect." _Jack signed in a hurry, making his mute friend seated on the other sofa in front of him smile knowingly.

_"Don't worry, it will be." _ Sandy assured and nodded reassuringly, making Jack somewhat calmer.

However he wasn't convinced. How could he be? He was going to perform a life changing act that either sets his life to hell or blissful heaven. Although with the fight from last night displaying repeatedly in his head he already figured that his chances weren't in his favor as much as he wanted them to be.

_"How can you be so sure? What if I fuck this up? I almost screwed it up by telling him yesterday, and I still feel like I screwed it all up by keeping it from him." _

Sean, who is more informally known as Sandy, shook his head before displaying words of reassurance with his small hands.

Although Jack once again wasn't convinced, if anything he felt even more miserable than earlier.

_"You didn't see his face yesterday...He looked like a beat up puppy. I wanted nothing more than to explain to him that everything I have done behind his back is something...something for him." _

Sandy then raised a brow, making the act a single question on its own, but since Jack was occupied with doubt and insecurity Sandy figured the gesture went unnoticed. Instead he signed rather quickly.

_"Then why didn't you?" _

This seemed to take Jack aback as he eyed Sandy with a questioning stare. _" I..." _He paused, rethinking his choice of words before resuming. _"I couldn't. I, __**we**__, have put up so much work into this. All the planning, the extra hours and my second job and...Well...I just couldn't throw away all our effort that it took to come here, to this very day when it finally happens." _He explained, suddenly seeming a tad bit more optimistic than before as a new wave of positive charisma hit him.

His friend smiled knowingly. _"Then I suggest that you lose that unattractive attitude and start with giving the others a hand with the decorations. They won't hang themselves, you know." _

The 25 year old albino only smiled gratefully and got up from his seat. _"I'm always attractive, Sandy. I've got Hiccup to back me up on that." _

_"I wouldn't call 'sticking up with your butt' backing you up." _The shorter male responded smugly as he too followed Jacks example and made his way towards the others in the center of the living room.

Jack however gave the other a look as his companion continued to look smug and knowing, a feature Jack couldn't stand as it made him feel more submissive and confused. _"What's that supposed to mean? He loves me. I'm all there is to love. Sexy, fashionable, amazing in bed—" _

"Oh please Jack, I did not need to know that." A thick Australian accent complained from up the ladder by a wall which soon would be covered in congratulations and decoration papers.

_"I'm also a real gentleman who loves kids and fun." _Jack bragged on, obviously not hearing the Australians irritated scowl and humor.

_"Is being modest also a part of your character?"_ the mute male signed while looking rather smug once again.

_"Hilarious." _Jack deadpanned.

_"I know, now hand me the blue papers. He'll be here soon and you'd rather have us done than explaining why you're the perfect human being on earth, right?" _

Without much of complains Jack took a seat on the floor with his friend and reached for the blue and green papers. _"Jeez, alright mister bossy, one package of hard work coming up!" _

**-W-**

"No, Bunny that needs to be more—No, no, no not there! Look at where I'm pointing! Up, further up!" The far too excited woman directed hotly, frantically pointing at a specific spot far up on the wall for her boyfriend to see exactly where to put the banner at.

"Jesus Christ Tooth, you're making this harder than it already is! I know what I'm doing!" Shouted Bunny in a manner much like the other, although it was missing the overwhelming excitement which the other was overflowed with.

The woman, Tooth, gave no time for the other to argue further. "Clearly you do not know what you're doing! Do you not have a sense of fashion? Blue and purple can't be mixed together!"

"Says who? I think they look nice together." A third voice, Nickolas, stated as he fixed the lightning to a much more dimmer and comfortable tone before walking up to the duo.

The green haired woman rolled her eyes but decided to leave the matter be instead of making a fuss about it. They were short on time and Hiccup was sure to pop up by the front door at any moment.

"Okay the banner is done, decorations looks OK." she checked before turning to confirm it was all done. "Sandy?"

_"All is done. The only thing left now is to take out the cake from the fridge and decorate It." _he assured and made a thumb up at her.

"Great! Oh this is going to be so exciting!" She declared and ran to the kitchen to make the final preparation on the cake, leaving the three to tend for the far too anxious male whose heart never ever have beaten as fast as it did now.

_"We've got things covered here, lover-boy. I suggest you go change before it's too late." _Sandy signed quickly, eying the albino man with a judging gaze as he was covered with an amount of finger paint in different colors from head to toe.

Jack raised a brow. _"What's that supposed to mean?" _he quirked before actually glancing down on his very well ruined gray shirt and black baggy pants. _"Oh, that."_

"Yeah, that." Answered Bunny vocally, and quite sarcastically too even if Jack couldn't hear it. Although judging by the older males' quirk and stance, Jack could rather easily draw the conclusion that his older friend was making fun of him.

The albino pouted, but refused to act according to how he normally would do in situations like these. He'd have Bunny repeat whatever it was he'd said, then probably say something nasty in return, but today was not the day to act immature or selfish. Today was the big day; the very much serious day that would need his every bit of attention whether he liked it or not.

Nickolas, North, sensed the discomfiture in the anxious man before him, and he would be lying if it didn't make him not even a tiny bit worried. Jack was a joker; a man that brought forth the _fun_ in the most boring and obnoxious moments, and here he was, looking almost devastated and _afraid._ To see the young man this insecure and questioning, it was almost as if North didn't recognize him.

_"Jack." _ Sandy waved his hand in front of the man, catching his attention. _"It will be alright. Go change. The cake is about done and the decorations look spectacular. The only thing left is for you to dress up and await your man that is soon to show." _

Jack glanced down and bit his lip, a nervous gesture that every one of them knew by now considering how anxious the man has been for the past few weeks.

_"Okay." _He nodded silently, showing a small smile as a reassurance that he was alright before pacing trough the room and up the stairs.

**-W-**

_"This is it, Toothless; The big day." _Jack declared, straightening his metallic blue Tuxedo for the umpteenth time in the last 2 minutes. _"Or nights, since the sun went down like an hour ago which obviously proves by the fact that it's dark outside, and I'm just babbling on now, aren't I?"_ he finished discouraged and rather embarrassed while eying his reflection in the big mirror.

The black maine coon cat Toothless stretched from his resting place on the bookshelf, looking rather grumpy as his slumber had been disturbed by his owners mate. Nonetheless the agile cat jumped down from the shelf and seated himself on the bed positioned just below said shelf and next to the mirror Jack was currently using. He stretched again, only to lie down on the covers while quietly observing the nervous wreck of a human tightened his bowtie.

Whilst he was a cat ('a demons offspring' as his owner's father choose to acknowledge him by) he was not stupid. Toothless knew fairly well that main reason to why his owner's mate was acting this miserable and so unlike himself. It was, least to say, hilarious for him to see the usually over optimistic human look so frightened and unsure. As the albino tends to find millions of ways to mess with him just for the fun of it, it was refreshing to see something else than a smirk on the human face.

Their relationship was strained, crooked and thin, but it was still tangled up with the life of Hiccup; The one person that brought the light to both of them in the darkest of hours, and even if Toothless hated to admit it he knew that the snowman was the right partner for his owner. His actions, be it a simple pat on the back or something special like today, proved it all.

_"So, what do you say, Batman?" _Jack signed shakily at the cat and the 'Batman' in question gave what sounded like a growl or a snarl. _"Fine, __**Toothless.**__"_ The albino sighed rather exaggerated as he made a small pose in front of the black cat. _"What do you think? Too fancy? Too predictable? Is it not enough? Maybe I should have gotten the tie instead of a bow-" _he babbled on in stress but stopped when the black feline bumped his head on his hip to gain the walking man of mess's attention.

Jack gave a nervous smile. _"I'm babbling again now, aren't I?" _the question was left unanswered, obviously, but Toothless seemed to understand the need of attention and quickly crooked his head to the side as a sign that he was listening.

_"I hope I'm doing the right thing..._" it was a sincere thought that had repeatedly reappeared in his head ever since this plan on paper had evolved into a punctual date and time. It wasn't that he was regretting this decision; rather he was beginning to question whether Hiccup was actually ready to take their relationship to the next step.

He knew the brunette loved him, and Jack knew that those emotions were mutual for him, but he also knew that Hiccup was the kind of person that would rather be a part of a party than receiving one and being the center of attention. The young adult was insecure in his own ways, and Jack could do nothing than to accept that and learn to co-op with it. He had his own insecurities, after all.

Although this was almost entirely different than simply being the center of unwanted attention; Jack was going to ask him to marry him. It was a drastic change in their relationship, and he wasn't sure that Hiccup could cope with it.

He wanted to selfishly believe that everything would go smooth without some obstacles, but before the reassurance even had have the time to bubble up in him the memory of the fight from yesterday struck him and he once again sunk into a puddle of self-conscious and uncertainty.

He felt a soft 'bump' on his hip once more and, now being brought back from the trance from before, he looked down to see the big feline stroking himself against his leg in what he figured was an act of comfort.

Jack smiled sheepishly and gently petted the animal while wondering like many times before how this cat could sometimes act more human than actual, regular people.

_"Do I have your blessing?"_ he felt the need to ask of the cat's approval, considering that Toothless was more like a guardian than a mere pet to Hiccup. They had gone through so many hard times in life and fought off difficult battles together more than he could count. Granted he felt silly asking a _cat_ for his owners hand, normally it's something you ask from your partners parent, but to Jack, getting Toothless approval to marry Hiccup would probably be the highest compliment ever to receive.

It would be like Toothless accepts him; _Approves _of him to marry his best friend, and that is probably also the highest compliment that the feline is capable of giving.

Toothless seemed to eye the albino boy in a way that could only be described as an observation. He was silently judging the young adult and surely going through all the pros and cons with whatever decision he would make.

Jack inhaled sharply when the feline suddenly stood on only two legs and stretched up and leaned over his stomach. He was surprised though, there were no claws involved, which was usually the case whenever Jack was about to pet him, but now he was seemingly only awaiting something. The young man was bemused for a while considering that the cat had never done anything like this before, but his instinct told him not to shove him off of him just yet.

Toothless abnormal green eyes were mesmerizing and livid while he seemed to stare into Jacks own soul, and for a moment the young man wondered how long the two of them had been standing like this.

Then as if on cue, the agile cat seemed to stretch even further up than Jack thought was possible. Only now did Jack see that the big green eyes that the feline felt his pride in joy in was firmly shut, yet it was like if Toothless still could see him as he continued to stretch to the point where their noses nearly touched.

Jack inhaled suddenly, finally catching on with what the cat seemed to want from him, and in a very calm and collected movement the albino leaned down to bump their heads together.

It was acceptance, Jack knew that, and he could not explain the amount of encouragement that enveloped him in that moment.

The heat of the cat's fur was gone only a second later and Jack saw him skillfully jump down from the bed and later stalk towards the nightstand on his right.

The ring.

Jack quickly stumbled to the little table and retrieved the small black box which contained the ring Hiccup would be soon to receive.

It was weird how a small object such as a ring could contain so much hope and expectations. Yet Jack had never felt more alive and certain of anything in his life than what he did now.

He carefully tucked the box inside of his tuxedo in a small pocket and straightened his stance before turning to look at the feline.

_"Thank you."_ He smiled at the animal, which seemed to purr back in encouragement before making his way out of the room.

Jack paced around in the room for another minute and rechecked himself in the mirror with a bright smile before he too decided to make his way downstairs to his awaiting friends.

Whilst downstairs Sandy seemed to be looking smug, likewise with his other companions, only when he caught sight of Tooth did he know why they all had been looking rather proud to see him.

"Jack you look perfect!" She squealed excitedly and ran to hug him before he could make a wise run for it. However it took only a moment before he too returned Tooth contagious optimist and embraced her with reassurance and happiness.

North was the one to separate the two before any of Tooth's fingers reached Jacks mouth and said young man was secretly grateful to North assistance.

_"Jack, you look perfect. Hiccup is going to love it!" _ Sandy declared whilst scanning the fidgeting man before him.

Bunny smiled warmly at Jack and signed a real awkward '_you look great' _before giving him a manly pat on the back.

Jack smiled truly reached his eyes as he blushed from the compliments. _"Thanks. I feel great. A bit nervous, but...well, that's something to expect, right?" _

"Indeed!" Tooth exclaimed before hugging him again, this time though only briefly as she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and she quickly fished it up.

She stared at the phone, so Jack figured it was a text, and she seemed to skim through the words written in it and it wasn't until she suddenly exclaimed 'They're here!' that Jack figured out it was from Astrid.

_'Oh gods, they're outside the door.' _ And being right to Tooth words, Jack saw the lights of a car thought the window and he figured the car was being parked into the garage.

_"Permission to freak out now, please?" _Jack asked none in particular, yet seemed to wait for an answer from anyone at all. It seemed that all of that confident that had radiated from him was now completely drained and he feared now more than ever that Hiccup would say No, or worse, leave him.

_"Jack, calm down, don't freak out now when you are so close." _Sandy squeezed his shoulder, trying to reassure him that it would be fine- he would be fine.

"We hide now or whatz?"North whispered and Sandy quickly signed to Jack that they would need to hide now before it was too late.

The young adult nodded, turned off the light and then they all, except Jack, scurried to their given spot of hiding place, and then they waited.

Jack was standing next to one of the sofas that faced the dining room, giving him the perfect view of the front door as the whole decorated floor. He suddenly felt warm, grateful and happy with having these friends that stuck up with his obnoxious nature and playful demeanor. He made a mental note to properly thank them after all of this was over and dealt with.

The doorknob turned, and whilst he couldn't hear it, he knew his heartbeat never had beaten this loud.

Then suddenly Hiccup was standing there, in the doorway, looking fairly exhausted and gloomy more than usual, his hair was even messier than normally but Jack couldn't have given two shits about that at the moment. His Hiccup was standing in the doorway and Jack could swear his heart was beating even louder than a few moments ago.

Jack watched him with legs that felt like jelly and eyes that never once would leave the young man's form and feature. He was stunning. Amazing even, and in that moment Jack knew that his timing was right. He could do this. He had his friends help him and he even got Toothless's approval. He could do this.

He could do this.

_"Jack?" _He saw Hiccup sign, his hands forming the simple name so delicate and precious that Jack nearly lost his breath.

The brunette looked lost, if not only confused, which Jack couldn't really blame him for. Usually he would be at work right about now, and it wasn't every day that one would see a Jack Overland wear a Tuxedo, so there was no wonder to why Hiccup suddenly seemed to be so baffled.

_"Jack, you're already home...?" _Jack didn't know if it was meant as a question, but he was fairly certain that Hiccup meant it to be, however he didn't dwell on it for too long as he took deep breath and straightened his metallic blue suit.

"Welcome home, Hiccup."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember without me breathing there's no way you will know the end to this story, so please put down the pitchforks and torches! ;u;<br>As I mentioned up top, this was originally planned to be a 3-shot, but now I guess it turned out to be a tad bit longer. I hope no one minds it. **  
><strong>AND I ADDED TOOTHLESS. Please tell me if it was too mushy-mushy with him and Jack. I was having some trouble writing the scene with those two, since their relationship would probably be the likes of two enemies.<strong>

**I'll see ya'll in the next chapter! Which will probably be the last one. If I don't get the sudden urge to write a sequel after this.**


End file.
